Ignis High
by Gabi123
Summary: High school was never really easy for anyone, huh? Angela's in her junior year, dealing with classmates, grades, parents - even a band! What will this year hold in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh where the _fuck_ is Luke?" Angela grumbled as she paced in front of her microphone stand.

It was a typical Saturday afternoon for Angela and her band, Breakstorm; Both Kasey and Neil had arrived at her garage-slash-studio on time, and the three of them waited on the always late and oh-so important drummer: Luke.

'D'awe, calm down Ange. He'll be here." Kasey assured her as he finished tuning his guitar – a gorgeous black Les Paul Studio. Brushing some of his dark brown hair away from his face, Kasey looked over at Neil = who's red eyes were shielded by blonde locks as he peacefully strummed his bass.

"Mhmmm…" He mused, not looking up. "That idiot always shows up. Even if he's late."

Angela simply shrugged. Moments later, Luke burst in; long blue hair a wild mess under his signature flaming bandana. He looked as if he has simply thrown on some clothes and ran over – what with the wrinkled white shirt and ripped jeans.

Then again, that's probably _exactly_ what had happened.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!" Luke exclaimed as he coolly swaggered over to his spot behind the drumset. "Pops was bein' a nag."

Kasey only shrugged but Neil narrowed his eyes – no longer looking at the bass, but at Luke. "Man, you say that every _fucking_ time you're late." Angela, on the other hand, waved the two off and insisted that they focused on practicing. "Relax, Neil." She sighed, and with a menacing voice added – "I'll deal with him later."

The four took their usual places in the musty little garage. Angela would be at the front, with Neil to her left and Kasey to her right; not to mention Luke in the back with his drums. Brushing her light brown bangs out of her face, Angela turned on the mic and looked to her bandmates.

"So, we'll start off with Professional Griefers and lead right into Breaking the Limits, right?" A single 'yes' and three bobbing heads came in response.

"Alright… One! Two! Three! _FOUR_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so this is basically a just-for-fun fanfic I'm writing for a roleplay group I've got on Tumblr. Hope you all like it! It's my official return to !


	2. Chapter 2

Science class had to be the weirdest part of her school day. Angela's teacher, Daryl - who _insisted_ his students call him that as opposed to whatever his last name was - is a brilliant, albeit eccentric man. His classes would either fascinate or terrify you depending on the day. Maybe even both. Behind the square-rimmed glasses were a pair of ever-observant cobalt eyes. There was never any knowing what that man had exactly planned for the days' class

Today's lesson would center on human decomposition.

"Think of it as... biology!" Daryl's reedy voice exclaimed as he turned on the projector with a flourish. "I do hope the lot of you aren't too squeamish."

By the end of the period, seven members of the class had run out; leaving the remaining fifteen students looking pretty queasy. Angela couldn't get out of there fast enough, weaving her way through a sea of black blazers, plaid skirts and uniform pants. The halls were bursting with teens, all heading towards one goal: food.

Angela was in the same mindset as everyone else, despite the indescribable class she had just witnessed.

That is, until she found herself cornered by one of the schools infamous playboys.

Jin Hanamura could easily be considered one of the most intelligent kids in Ignis High; President of the Science Club, honor student, 3.9 GPA... teachers always sang him praises. High school was nothing more than a kingdom for him to conquer, and in the prime of his senior year, he had done exactly that.

Not without breaking a few hearts along the way, however.

"Are you made of chocolate, my dear Angela?" Jin smiled down charmingly at her, green eyes glinting as he eased one hand against the wall beside Angela's head, leaning against it. "Because if you were I'd lick you all over."

"You're _disgusting_!" Angela spat, pushing him away. Somewhere behind them, a small group of freshmen and sophomore girls could be heard squealing.

"Come now, Angela" He crooned, gently cupping her chin before having it violently slapped away. "You know you can't resist me."

"...Fuck off."

"I'll win you over eventually." Jin sighed, looking genuinely disappointed.

"Why don't you just go and make out with some sophomore?" Angela sneered in response, not wanting to deal with him a moment longer.

Jin hesitated before giving his answer. "...fine, only because Demi is hot."

_'Typical.'_ Was Angela's only thought. Both he and Skye - who happened to be Jin's best friend and the second half of the dangerous duo of heart breakers - had terrible reputations of getting with girls and dropping them like used tissues within a span of days.

By then, Angela had completely lost her appetite, but headed to the cafeteria regardless. Weaving her way past the crowd of hungry teens,, she located the table where her little gang of friends frequented and immediately put her head on her arms. Claire eyed her wearily, midway through her sandwich.

"You ok there Ange?"

Claire is what most would call an 'intellectual delinquent'. Student council and regular classes were little less than a challenge for her. But behind the blonde locks and clear blue eyes lie the heart of a rebel, and there are definitely days where the student council believes she's more trouble than she's worth.

Which is exactly why Claire and Angela are such close friends.

"Let's just say science class and that _Goddess_ awful Hanamura are the worst fucking combination before lunch."

Claire's crystal clear laugh bubbled into Angela's ears just as her bandmates settled in.

"Don't tell me Jin is still pining for you?" Claire asked, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Pining?" Neil echoed, shooting Claire a confused look as he took his seat beside her. "Do people still say that?"

Before Claire could so much as respond, Luke cut in from behind his mountain of food with a muffled "Ta fu doe tha mee?"

A chorus of 'Eh?'s was the response.

Deciding to chew his food, Luke swallowed hard before repeating his question: "Pining. The fuck does that mean?"

Kasey whipped his phone out in an instant while munching casually on his slice of pepperoni pizza. It wasn't long until he had the definition and demanded everyone to shut up.

"Pining:" He read aloud. "to yearn deeply; suffer with longing; long painfully."

He shot his phone a confused gaze for a moment before glancing at Angela, and again at his phone. |So uh... who's pining for Angie?"

Upon hearing the greatly hated nickname, Angela's head shot up from its place just to glare at Kasey. "Jin, and I wouldn't even call it that. He's more trying to be a thorough little shit." She huffed. "And _how many times_ do I have to tell you _not to call me Angie_?!"

A round of laughter emerged from everyone around the table, causing Angela to cover her face with one hand, exasperated.

"I fucking hate you all..."

"No you don't, Angela." Neil smirked, the laughter dying down a bit.

"Yeah!" Claire chimed in. "You love is too much!"

"Whatever!" Angela retorted, rolling her eyes. When the laughter started up again, however, Angela couldn't stop herself from joining in.


End file.
